1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arrows and, more particularly, to an arrow for hunting which makes game which is shot by the arrow bleed profusely, thus preventing the game from going for a great distance, therefore allowing the game to be easily caught.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, firearms and arrows have been widely used as a hunting tool for capturing animals. Especially in the U.S.A., some states legally control the use of firearms, so that only arrows are accepted as the hunting tool.
The arrow for hunting includes at its front end an arrowhead which has a sharp tip. When the arrow flies from a bowstring and comes into contact with the body of game, the sharp tip of the arrowhead sticks into the body of the game. Thereby, the hunting arrow becomes stuck in the body of the game and the game loses blood, so that the game is captured. If the flying speed of the arrow is high, the arrow may be shot through the body of the game.
However, the conventional arrow for hunting is problematic in that game spills a relatively small amount of blood, so that the game hit by the arrow may move away for a long distance, and thus a long time and a lot of effort are required to capture the game.
That is, after game is hit by the hunting arrow, the game must spill as much blood as possible so that the game does not move a long distance and may easily be captured. Even if the conventional arrow for hunting hits game, the game spills a small amount of blood, so that the game hit by the arrow may move a long distance while spilling blood. Consequently, a long time and a lot of effort are required to capture the game.